


Love Or Charity

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, First Time, M/M, Not!Fic, Prostitution, posing as a prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!fic.  Charles is a dom-for-(sort of)-hire, Erik is in the market for someone just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not!fic, which is part summary, part story.
> 
> Originally based on these pictures on Tumblr:
> 
> [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/64x1AoAsKo28XZ00kFqFRXTPD9Sdyqx4xdNxh6HADmc?feat=embedwebsite) * [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/J1QdB2ok6Ekpm1LeELciCnTPD9Sdyqx4xdNxh6HADmc?feat=embedwebsite)

Man, this is seriously killing me. It's like this perfect combination of "killer dom" and "rentboy". Like, maybe this is a guy you pay to dom the shit out of you? And Erik takes one look and just about skids to his knees, saying, _let me, please, I want to,_ and Charles reaches down and strokes his face and says, _Terms and conditions, luv, what I do isn't done out of love or charity,_ and Erik says, _Name it._

So Charles names a price, he's got a flat rate for the usual stuff, a higher rate if his trick for the night wants to take him somewhere, wants to spend the night. Erik says he wants to go somewhere, doesn't know about the night yet, and Charles shrugs and says, _Okay, lead the way._ And they're off.

At Erik's apartment Charles goes through every room, looks in drawers, looks in cabinets, and Erik stands there, hands twitching at his sides, cock hard, body ready. He's not sure what Charles is doing, but of course what Charles is actually doing is setting a tone: _this is mine, you can't keep me out of anything, you stay where I put you, you wait 'til I tell you._ Erik waits, and waits, and licks his lips 'til they feel chapped, and Charles looks around until he's satisfied and then heads for the bedroom, snapping his fingers at his side: _follow where I lead._

Erik goes. Of course he goes, it's what he's here for, he comes to the bedroom, and Charles takes hold of him, _takes_ him, puts Erik on the bed and on the floor and up against the wall, does him fast and slow and rough and gentle, makes Erik shake for it, beg for it, cry for it, bite the inside of his wrist so he won't scream for it, leaves Erik desperate and wanting, makes him think he'll never get to come, makes him come until he's crying, certain he could never come again.

It's the longest night of Erik's life, and he wants-- he _wants--_ to crack that dispassionate look on Charles's face, to make Charles _stay_ , to make Charles _want_ this instead of just doing it for the money, to stay for love or charity, to do _this_ with him, always, forever.

Charles curls up around him to sleep but Erik can barely shut his eyes. If he falls asleep he's going to wake up alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not!fic, which is part summary, part story (in this chapter, mostly story).
> 
> Originally based on these pictures on Tumblr:
> 
> [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/64x1AoAsKo28XZ00kFqFRXTPD9Sdyqx4xdNxh6HADmc?feat=embedwebsite) * [](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/TcLtpJo3LVbsU_M2qpsULXTPD9Sdyqx4xdNxh6HADmc?feat=embedwebsite)

Charles waits, same time, same place. Same stupid filthy bar, same day of the week, and then every other day, _every day_ , where _is_ he, why isn't he coming _back_.

Charles left that morning but Charles _always_ has to leave, it's not like he does this for a living, he works at the university a town and a half away, he can't be out forever, except here he is, where's Erik, _where's Erik_.

It was an everyday meeting, Erik always comes here, always goes home, sometimes he goes home with someone, sometimes he goes to someone else's place, Charles _knows_ now, he's _asked_ , where is he, _where_.

He sees pale-knuckled fingers curved around a light before he sees Erik's face, illuminated scarcely by the orange glow of a cigarette, and no, not what Charles wants, Erik doesn't get to stop and _smoke_ while Charles has been waiting for him for six fucking _weeks_.

He pulls the cigarette out of Erik's mouth before Erik can take a second drag and he crushes it under his heel, under his boot, Erik can't take his eyes off it, can't stop looking, wanting, _needing_.

"I thought,"

but Charles cuts him off, puts his fingers on Erik's mouth.

"Same as last,"

of course Erik nods, instant, _were you really going to claim you didn't want this_.

Back at Erik's he makes Erik wash, brush his teeth, he combs Erik's hair for him, severe, off his face, he stares at Erik in the mirror until Erik can't meet his own eyes anymore. Back in Erik's bedroom he makes Erik wait, looks through Erik's nightstand drawers and counts the condoms and if there's a single one gone since the last time he was here-- but there's not, there's not, it's him, it's just been him, six weeks, _you were dying for it all this time, weren't you_.

If Erik told him _no_ , if Erik told him _I wasn't waiting_ , if Erik said _you were dying for it like I was_ , Charles could pin him flat and sneer and bite his claim into Erik's skin and then leave again. He could leave, this would be over, he'd have the upper hand, he'd have _won._

But Erik just shakes underneath him, wraps an arm around Charles's neck while they're resting, gasps out _thank God, thank God, I missed you, stay, please,_ and Charles thinks about his afternoon classes tomorrow, realizes he's going to show up at them in yesterday's clothes and smelling of Erik's soap.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Love Or Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930560) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
